Movie Mayhem
by Madison Reed
Summary: I wrote this about a movie set with different well known stars on it, and you'll see what happens. There's love triangles, a killer, humor, and much more. There are more chapters to come soon. Please R+R!


Note: I am basically disregarding that any of the celebrities I use in this story are involved in relationships. I know Reese is married to Ryan, Freddie is with Sarah, but well in my story, they aren't.  
  
  
Chapter 1:  
My eyes locked with Freddie's deep blue ones. His eyes were so penetrating and deep, like an ocean just waiting to drown me. I wondered what he was thinking right then. Was he nervous? No, he had done this many time before. Finally, the words came to my mouth.  
"Craig," I said slowly. "I just, I can't do this anymore," I looked down at my hands, wringed together. "I'm sorry." I looked back into those deep blue eyes for a final time. I turned and walked out the door.  
"Cut!"  
When I heard the directors call, I walked back in through the fake wooden door on the set of "Craig's" apartment. The director, Ben, was smiling. Good sign.  
"Reese, you did well. Very emotional, you really get into the acting. I want to see more of that." I loved getting praise from the director of the movie. It always made me strive to work harder. I looked over at Freddie and he smiled.   
I waved to everyone and headed back to my trailer. At last, the last scene of the day was over. I loved acting, more than anything. But today was especially tiring and, with the headache that I had woken up with this morning, I just wanted to lie down. As I approached my trailer, I heard the clunking of boots behind me. I looked back to see Freddie running towards me.  
"Reese, you did really good today," he said as he caught up with me.   
"Thanks you did too. You know, you make me really comfortable in those kinds of scenes." I looked up at him and smiled. Freddie Prinze was a great guy. I used to admire him in movies and read about him in magazines, never getting to act with him. But on the set I was getting to know him and--his great personality--better.   
"Well, I have to go wash up," Freddie said, stopping. "My mom came flew in this morning for a couple of days and I'm taking her out to dinner."  
"That's great Freddie. Tell her I said hi, ok?" I called to him, as I began walking in the direction to my trailer, while he walked toward his. As I entered my trailer, a rush of steam greeted me. My first instinct was some sort of fire, but it wasn't thick enough to be fire smoke.   
I walked down the down the hall to the bathroom, and just as I suspected, someone was in there. Taking a shower. Who would be taking a shower in my trailer? I knocked on the door hesitantly. No answer. I knocked again and this time, there was no answer, but the shower stopped. I was getting kind of freaked out, so I opened the door to reveal Mark standing there in a towel.  
"Hey Reese," he said. "I didn't know you were going to be back so early. I wanted to surprise you." He opened his arms to embrace me.  
"Mark, I thought you weren't coming up for a couple days? It's so great to see you!" I said as I accepted his hug, even though he was soaking wet from his shower.  
"Well I wasn't going to come up, but I was sitting in my apartment thinking about how much I missed you, and I decided I would come up early and surprise you." He smiled and gave me a quick kiss on the forehead.   
"Aww, see you're always so sweet! Listen, how about I run in and take a quick shower and then we can go out to dinner, how does that sound?" I started into the bathroom as I spoke.  
"That sounds great hunnie. I'm going to go look around, ok?" He gave me one last hug, got dressed, then left the trailer. I closed the bathroom door and turned on the shower. As I undressed and got into the shower, I thought about my relationship with Mark.  
Mark Wahlberg was an old friend. We starred in the movie "Fear" together a couple of years back. He asked me out when we met again at a big Hollywood party. I went out to dinner with him that night, and we had been dating after since. I was completely in love him. If he asked me to marry him, I knew I would.   
After the shower, I dried my hair and put on a black dress that I had bought the other day. Mark hadn't come back yet, so I decided to go out and look for him. I exited my trailer and locked it but I heard something thud inside. I turned to go back and look, but figured it was probably the heating and would check it out later.  
When I finally spotted Mark, he was talking to a sharply dressed man, probably an agent. As I approached them, I saw Mark looked very stressed and angry. After a brief exchange of conversation I walked over to Mark.  
"Who was that hunnie?" I asked.   
"N-no one. Just some...an agent," He replied but he still looked a little to stressed for that to have just been an agent.   
"OK. Are you ready to go out to dinner?" I asked. I didn't want anything to ruin this night.  
"Sure. Let's go." Mark put his arm around me and geared me toward his car, not knowing that I saw the glances he kept throwing over his shoulder. 


End file.
